walterversefandomcom-20200214-history
Roshkadora (et al)
Roshkadora is an omni-dimensional lifeform and one of the three remaining Bohl-Radj-Dthu. He can be considered the source of all things in the Mutagenesis universe, and the Embodiments are aspects of himself. Appearance Roshkadora’s appearance is mutable, capable of redesigning himself due to his immense power. However, his “true” form is a seven foot tall vaguely humanoid creature. His body is covered in bluish scales. He has a reptilian head. Like all Bohl-Radj-Dthu, his eyes are three spinning orbs making up the iris and pupil. He has a long tail ending in a set of feathers. His hands and feet possess seven claws. On his chest is the emblem of the Bohl-Radj-Dthu Personality Roshkadora’s sole purpose for existence is destruction. His power allows him to cause destruction on such a massive scale, and he uses it to his full advantage. He is considered an “almighty idiot” by the standards of the Bohl-Radj-Dthu. Roshkadora holds extreme disdain for his siblings. He especially hates Keeyothmadambra, claiming that Keeyothmadambra does not deserve the power that he has over him. Roshkadora desires to attain more power, especially the powers of his siblings; if the eight Primes and the five Embodiments of a universe are brought together into one location, he will appear and take their powers before disappearing. Despite this, Roshkadora comes off as a rather nice fellow. When communicating with lesser lifeforms, he speaks in a highly casual manner. Because of his nature, he may address someone by the echoes they had in another universe. History Before the beginning Unlike his siblings, Roshkadora was perfectly willing to join into the great Bohl-Radj-Dthu slaughter, killing his brethren by the millions. Eventually he, Keeyothmadambra, Bessotempora, and Sessy were the only ones left. Roshkadora would have tried to kill his siblings, but realized that he had spread himself too thin; while he had orders of magnitude more power than Keeyothmadambra and Bessotempora, his power was spread across innumerable parallel universes. After the war Roshkadora, despite his frustration, decided to focus on being more passive. He appeared on Earth planet at roughly 193,000 BCE, landing at Ethiopia and encountering the first humans. He decided to feast on several of them. However, he suddenly became violently ill, regurgitating the contents of his stomach and covering the planet in the substance known as Mutagen. This caused the proliferation of mutants on Earth. The ulcers in his stomach became the Embodiments. Roshkadora didn’t interfere with many other events in the Mutagenesis universe, but his presence lingered on and is singlehandedly responsible for almost every event in the Mutagenesis universe. Abilities and Powers Roshkadora is an immensely powerful being. His biology combined with the countless powers and battle experience he has makes him a foe almost beyond comprehension. One interesting facet of his biology is that his stomach acids act as an omnigenetic fluid with various properties (known as Mutagen). Roshkadora can change his form with a thought. He tends to insert himself into a reality as an “echo” of himself, where he takes the place of the strongest being in the local universe. Despite being the strongest, he is capable of being taken down with sufficient numbers, and people are capable of growing stronger than him (the best example is with the Twisted Enchanter Raiken from Volstran, who eventually grew powerful enough to kill Roshkadora’s echo in that universe). Any echo of Roshkadora’s is suspect to the physical laws of what universe he enters. As such, he is at his strongest in the Mutagenesis universe. It can be assumed Roshkadora has countless powers (possibly in the millions), but his most notable powers are that of the Embodiments. The Embodiments are aspects of himself and his powers. If an echo of his is killed, then the killer becomes the Embodiment of Fear. Relationships Coming Soon Trivia * Roshkadora is implied to have had little free reign before his sister Bessotempora died, as she kept him from causing untold destruction. * Roshkadora’s strongest form is from the Mutagenesis campaign. This, along with the fact that it is the universe where his nephews reside, makes it his favorite. Category:Bohl-Radj-Dthu Category:Mutagenesis Category:Beings Existing in all Campaigns Category:Characters